Elektra
Elektra is a character that appears on Earth-68. She makes her first appearance in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) History She is about 12 years old, having lived at home in Ancient Greece. After her brother, Lucian, was killed in battle by John Spacewalker, she set out on a mission to kill him and restore her family's honor. However, she was ill trained, encountering John for the first time about a month after learning to wield a sword. She is defeated and pitied, John not even trying. She reappears sometime later, her skills increased and more of a match for John. However, their battle is interupted by an army marching on the gods and a Chimera, and Elektra is forced to flee. 2,000 years later, in John's time, she's revealed to have joined the Hunters of Artemis, her determination to kill John as strong as ever. Upon finding John in Greece, she ordered the Hunters to kill him, but when they stood down, she fought John hands on. John was forced to transform into Goat Foo to fight her evenly, but won using Ultimate Xylofreeze's illusions. She traveled up to Mt. Olympus, and fought hand on with Vilgax. John assisted her, and she destroyed the Promethium, essentially killing off the gods. John then told her that he'd be able to get her and the Hunters into Plumbers' Academy. Somewhere in Elektra's time as a hunter, Azmuth obtains a DNA sample from her, making her the DNA sample for humans. Elektra appears much later, having graduated at the top of the 2 classes ahead of her own, having skipped levels. She is assigned as John's partner, which she greatly dislikes. However, the two quickly grow into complementary partners, working flawlessly. She still holds a slight hatred towards John, and teases him by threatening to kill him. Like canon Rook, she is confused by modern ideals and expressions, having lived out of society for 2,000 years. Appearance Elektra starts off 12 years old, and looks quite young. She has long black hair and black eyes, and wears orange armor, similar to Lucian. After becoming a Hunter of Artemis, this armor is replaced with the Hunters' cloak. Her age appearance resembles being 14. After becoming a Plumber, she sports Orange Proto-tech armor, hair going down her back. She wears the Proto-Tool on her shoulder, which replaces her hunter's bow. Powers and Abilities She is skilled with a large array of weapons. She can wield a sword, bow and knife. Although her combat skills were lacking at first, she has developed them to be able to take on John. She is now skilled in hand to hand combat. While in training to be a Plumber, she obtained a Proto-Tool, which replaced all her original weapons. Her favorite and main feature with it is the bow form and the staff form. Appearances John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Fear (John Smith 10) *Prophecy (John Smith 10) *Olympus Awakened *Blast from the Past (John Smith 10) *Mt. Olympus *End of an Era John Smith 10: Omniverse *Becomes main character starting with OTTO Motives (John Smith 10). Dimension 3 (Jane Smith 10) Elektra appears once, when Jane goes back in time to the battle of Thermopylae. Elektra is a Spartan soldier, and is the commander of the army. She convinces Jane to assist in the battle, and drive off the opposing army. While the conclusion of the battle isn't seen, she eventually dies, as The 300 are wiped out. * The 300 Trivia *Elektra is based off Clarisse from the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series. **However, she is not a daughter of Ares, as revealed in her illusion-nightmare in Olympus Awakened. *The sense of restoring one's honor is a common theme in cultures. *She might be from Sparta, a war-like city which might've allowed her to go on this quest during the Ancient Greek times. *In the John Smith 10 continuency, she is the DNA base for humans. *She replaces Rook as John's partner in the Omniverse series, possessing his tech. **She also doesn't understand the culture like Rook, except hers is due to being removed from human society for 2,000 years. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 14:02, September 24, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:John Smith 10 Category:Plumber Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:Females